Douce Mélodie
by KoraBBC
Summary: Prologo. Levi Ackerman es un gran pianista de origen francés reconocido mundialmente, un día un chiquillo Eren Jäeger decide conocerlo ya que él lo admira, lo que no sabe que este "mocoso" tiene algo que ver en su vida pasada y que sus pesadillas tienen un gran significado, la vida de Levi no será la misma. - Reencarnación - Ooc y AU - RIREN
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Les traigo otro proyecto mío, quiero tener dos trabajos ya que me gusta tener cosas que hacer ^w^. Dedico este Fic a "Levi x Eren Fan" y a "Shingeki no homo 0.2" espero que les guste este fic que tiene igual un tiempo que lo tenía en la cabeza. Si les gustó pronto dejaré el primer cap.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fic Yaoi, personajes Ooc y AU, Reencarnación, Drama, sorpresas, LEMON.**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, los derechos autor para Isayama.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologo: Douce mélodie<em>

_La habitación se oscurecía cada vez más aunque las antorchas que estaban encendidas daban un leve resplandor que cada vez se marchitaba, sus ojos miraban a un cuerpo que se encontraba acuclillado en frente de él, la oscuridad negaba su visión, solo podía distinguir las ropas destrozadas de la personas que se encontraba ahí, lo que hizo estremecer fueron esos ojos color amarillo ámbar que lo miraban fijamente._

—_No tengo elección__—__ esas palabras salieron de sus labios ¿elección? Qué carajos estaba hablando. Su cuerpo por si solo comenzó a moverse hacía la persona, esta solo lo miraba fijamente, era como si un muerto lo mirara, sin vida._

—_Perdóname__— __tras mencionar esa palabra la persona que tenía enfrente dio un grito tirándose encima, lo que sucedió después estaba borroso, sentía un liquido recorrer en sus manos y una gran mancha roja expenderse debajo de él._

—_Le..vi…_

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos mirando el techo de su habitación, se despertó jadeante, su cuerpo sudaba frio y estaba temblando, nuevamente ese sueño, siempre que dormía aquellas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, llegó a concluir que ya comenzaba a volverse loco pero lo descartó enseguida. Se incorporó de la cama dejando a un lado las sabanas que cubrían su medio desnudo cuerpo —Mierda, ¿Hasta cuándo tendré esta pesadilla?— murmuró llevando sus manos a la cara para quitar su cabello empapado del sudor de su frente, no comprendía el significado de ese sueño, recordaba esos ojos, amarillos ámbar que lo perforaban, pero, fue ese susurro que pronunció su nombre. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por el sudor, era desagradable completamente, un buen baño ayudaría a calmarse, tenía que pensar en otro cosa. En la ducha, el agua templada que caía sobre sus cabellos azabaches le llenaban de paz, aunque era un baño rápido, debía irse muy temprano a su academia de música, era el director y maestro, su deber era poner el ejemplo.

—Urg…— gruño a lo bajo, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a su estúpida academia, pero sabía que si se ausentara el estúpido de Zoe lo llamaría y lo fastidiaría como si no hubiese mañana, no hay alternativa. Salió de la regadera tomando una toalla para enrollarla en su cintura, como el baño conectaba a su armario, solo al abrir una puerta tenía la accesibilidad a sus prendas, las ropas de hoy era una camisa gris, pantalones de mezclilla y un saco color negro, los colores oscuros favorecían su tono de piel y sus ojos color verde olivo llegando a gris, además, le gustaba los colores oscuros, en ese gran armario era difícil encontrar algo de color que no fuera oscuro. Se miró en el espejo para acomodar el cuello de su prenda, solo faltaba una cosa y ya podía irse, arreglo sus largos cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta el final de su cuello, algunas veces solo le bastaba una coleta de caballo para peinarse pero no era su estilo, solo unas cepilladas y listo, estaría espectacular como siempre, por algo fue nombrado como el compositor más atractivo en varias ocasiones. En la sala tomando sus llaves, su celular comenzó a sonar, seguramente sería la persona más molestosa del planeta, y si, era esa persona.

—Qué mierda quieres Zoe— soltó como si nada al contestar la llamada, se escucho risa del hombre que se encontraba en la otra línea.

—¡Enanín! Te tengo algo que te encantará— la voz del chico era chillona y frustrante, solo faltaba que fuera un poco aguda para sonar como una estúpida mujer, básicamente, era como una mujer pero con pene.

—Si es otra presentación, ni te hagas ilusiones, estoy retirado.

—El gran pianista Levi Ackerman no quiere volver a los escenarios, que desilusión— Zoe fingió una voz más desesperante que de costumbre, cuando lo vea le rompería su boca para ya no escucharlo otra vez —Pero no es eso.

—¿Uhm?— le sorprendió escuchar eso, siempre Hanji le hablaba para que fuera a una presentación o recital que había conseguido para él, pero al parecer su representante tenía otra cosa debajo de la manga —Entonces habla estúpido cuatro ojos.

—Como eres un artista reconocido te invitaron a la presentación de niño prodigio "Manos de Ángel" que será mañana— Escuchaba atentamente al hombre, hasta que oyó "Manos de Ángel" se extraño, nunca escucho sobre él y más ¿Quién se apodaría de esa forma?

—Y ¿Quién mierda es ese niño? Nunca oí sobre él— la risa del ajeno resonó con fuerza casi dejando sordo al ojigrís.

—Hay levi, estas tan metido en tu mundo que te pierdes de las cosas— ¿Qué carajos quiso decir? —Ese niño, es sin más ni menos que Eren Jäeger, el mejor violinista de Alemania— Cuando escuchó ese nombre su corazón dio un revuelo, no supo explicar pero juraría que escucho ese nombre en alguna parte —Entonces ¿Aceptas?

—Iré— mencionó en seguida el azabache, pensó que sería interesante que tan bueno era ese mocoso para que le proclamarán "niño prodigio".

—Jajajaja, excelente, ya que dije que si a los organizadores— dijo Zoe entre unas risas, eso hizo que el azabache abriera ampliamente sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! Maldito cuatro ojos te mataré cuando te vea.

—Bye, bye, Enanín— sin más, colgó dejando al ojigrís enfurecido, ese loco siempre hacía las cosas sin consultarlo, estaba seguro que lo matará, pero en su mente resonaba el nombre del chico que le mencionaron en unos momentos.

—Eren...uhm interesante— murmuró para sí mismo, presentía que será una presentación algo divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de todo, siempre me pregunte como se vería Hanji en Hombre ya que Isayama dijo que dejáramos a la imaginación el sexo del personaje y como estábamos acostumbradas a una Hanji mujer, yo quise hacer la excepción en esta historia, por eso Hanji es un Hombre. En Levi lo deje con el cabello largo ya que me encantó como se ve pero más adelante habrá cambios, aquí les dejo un Link de un dibujo que hice de Levi con esa imagen para que se lo imaginen, igual dejaré el link en mi perfil.<strong>

**Link: . /3cc6a5d963b5b5123ed13d48296beeb4/tumblr_n8d17oGwMb1s40o7ho1_ **

**Más adelante intentaré dibujar a Hanji de hombre, solo denme tiempo xD**

**Dejen un lindo Review, Follow y Favorite –Corazón gay aquí-**


	2. 1 Partitura

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Fanfiction yaoi (si no te gusta, tienes todo el derecho de no leer, si es lo contrario, disfrutalo), Rencarnación, Lemon (más adelante), personajes AU y creo que un poco de OOC, Hanji es un hombre pero sigue siendo la misma loca de siempre(?).**

**Notas al final, disfruten**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: partitura<em>

_**Tu corazón está vacío y solitario, como una partitura sin ser tocada…**_

_**Déjame ser el que escriba una dulce melodía, creando maravillosas notas que serían la historia de tu vida**_

. . .

Una suave y dulce melodía típica de cada mañana comenzó a escucharse entre los pasillos de la academia, uno podía explicar que aquella melodía era como un canto de un hermoso Ángel, delicado, perfecto, hermoso; sin duda alguna ese hombre era un genio de la música, aunque su rostro de facciones finas que no mostraba emoción alguna, sus largos cabellos color azabaches que llegaban hasta el final de su cuello, cualquiera puede pensar que era un tipo sin corazón sin sentimientos pero al tocar las teclas del piano, era diferente, ahí podía expresar los sentimientos que tanto esconde en lo profundo de su corazón, el enojo, desesperación, tristeza, alegría, se podía captar todo en cada nota. La mediana anatomía del hombre se encontraba enfrente de su _amado_ piano, entre sus manos sostenía las partituras que desde hace un tiempo comenzó a componer, apenas llevaba la mitad de la canción por culpa de la rutina y el trabajo que debía hacer en su academia de música, pero aprovechaba esos pocos espacios libres para hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, componer.

―Algo no está bien― murmuró con algo de enojó mientras analizaba con cuidado las notas que recién escribió en la partitura, un acorde no encajaba bien con el "_si bemol" _ haciendo que toda la melodía se desparejaba al final, chasqueo la lengua volviendo sus blancas manos para volver a tocar y tratar de encajar todo. Entre el dulce sonido del piano se pudo percibir el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse al igual de unos pasos, el hombre de cabellos azabaches dejó de tocar para encontrarse con la persona que no aguantaba para nada en todo el universo, el tipo que lograba sacarle su mal genio en pocos segundos.

―Que hermosa melodía enaín― Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños largos atados en una coleta, que para ser un tipo parecía más una chica por tanto rasgos finos en su cara, sus ojos cafés oscuros ocultos detrás de sus gafas miraba al azabache con una leve risa en sus labios ―No te entiendo para nada Levi, creas maravillosas melodías y no quieres volver a los escenarios. Eres un tipo muy extraño.

―¿Extraño? Habla un maldito loco estúpido que no sabe tocar la puerta antes de entrar― El azabache miró con sus ojos verdes olivos que llegan hasta un tono gris con enojo, odiaba con todo el alma que le interrumpieran en sus horas libres mientras componía ―Sabes que tengo mis razones por haber dejado los escenarios― Un incómodos silencio apareció inquietando al azabache, soltó un suspiro ignorando sus pensamientos, no volvería a recordar esos días ―¿Qué quieres Hanji?

El castaño se sentó junto con el ojigís mientras llevaba su mano al hombro ajeno tomando las partituras que andaba escribiendo el azabache, la estatura de los dos era totalmente desemejante, por desgracia Levi tenía una estatura de 165 centímetros mientras que Hanji medía ocho centímetros más y de eso se aprovechaba el castaño para burlarse aunque resulte golpeado por el más bajo sin importarle que fuera su manager y subdirector de su academia.

―Vine para saber si siempre irás a la presentación del "Manos de Ángel" de hoy― Mencionó mientras miraba las partituras, el ojigrís chasqueo la lengua cruzando sus brazos, realmente no sabía si de ir a esa presentación, no conocía a ese chico que tanto hablan y adulan, ya estaba invitado, además conocerlo no estaría mal, sería un pasar el rato ―¿Irás, no?

―Iré, solo si me dejas en paz estúpido cuatro ojos― Vencido musitó el azabache quitándole las partituras al castaño, acomodó estos en el atril volviendo a tocar las dulces notas que andaba componiendo

―¡Sabía que no fallarías Levicito!― Hanji se le había lanzado abrazándolo mientras tocaba, el azabache al sorprenderse por aquella molestosa acción de dio un codazo directo ―y certero―en el estomagó haciendo que el castaño cayera de espaldas al suelo tosiendo por la falta de airé que le provocó el golpe y como si nada volvió nuevamente con el piano ignorando a su adolorido amigo en el suelo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

―Eren― la voz gruesa de un hombre de cabellos color canela oscuros largos junto con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda llamó la atención del joven Eren Jäeger donde se encontraba en su cuarto practicando como de costumbre el violín, Eren era conocido como el niño prodigio el "Manos de Ángel", desde muy pequeño sentía una gran atracción hacia la música clásica y el violín, fue sorprendente que tan corta edad había logrado un talento tocando, lograba crear hermosas y dulces melodías, al igual que poder tocar con facilidad grandes obras clásicas, por ello se había ganado la fama en el mundo de la música clásica. El muchacho dejó a un lado su apreciado instrumento para voltear a ver con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que llegaban a un toque de aguamarina, el joven era prácticamente hermoso, su piel morena lisa y suave sin ninguna imperfección, cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado, cualquiera se quedaría maravillado al verlo. Al notar que su padre Grisha Jäeger había entrado en su habitación se levantó para dirigirse hacia él.

―¿Qué pasa padre?― preguntó curioso ya que el mayor no entraba así de la nada a su cuarto sin tener algo importante que decir

―¿Puedes bajar al comedor? Tengo que decirte algo importante― sin decir más Grisha salió del cuarto dejando solo al joven de cabellos canelas, a lo dicho de su padre quedó algo pensativo, la última vez estuvieron en el comedor de esa manera fue por una noticia donde su vida cambiaría para siempre, recordó el momento donde le habían informado que su madre Carla tuvo que internarse con urgencia al hospital donde su padre era el medico principal por la culpa del cáncer en el páncreas que por desgracia se le había diagnosticado muy tarde, no sabía mucho sobre la medicina pero atreves de Grisha ese tipo de cáncer era uno de los peores, desde ese día su padre se ausentaba por días o semanas intentando curar a Carla pero siempre fallaba, no culpaba el mal humor de Grisha, era la desesperación que lo causaba y él igual siente lo mismo, lo único que quiere es ver aquella cálida sonrisa en los labios de su madre, ella era muy hermosa de verdad, era una mujer de estatura media con ojos color ámbar claro que expresaba dulzura, cabellos largos y negros que siempre los amarraba con un listón en la parte baja, piel semi bronceada, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella y Grisha era muy afortunado de tenerla, siempre fue dedicada a su familia y sobre todo a sus hijos que por la enfermedad ya no podía, pero no le importaba, era muy fuerte y salía adelante.

El joven moreno bajó las escaleras de esa gran casa que particularmente siempre se siente vacía y se dirigió al comedor que justamente estaba como se lo imaginó. Ahí se encontraba su padre sentado al inicio de la mesa con las manos entrelazadas y mostrando su expresión seria, a lado de él se hallaba su hermana, mejor dicho, su hermanastra Mikasa Ackerman, una chica hermosa de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabellos negros más oscuros que la noche al igual que sus ojos, ella no mostraba tantas emociones desde el día que llegó a la familia, debe ser por el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres cuando era un niña y que nadie de su familia la reclamará, los Jäeger decidieron adoptarla y desde entonces ha sido parte de la familia, Mikasa es como una madre para Eren, siempre lo anda cuidando sobreprotegiéndolo hasta hacerle enojar.

Al percatarse de la presencia del ojiverde, Grisha lo miró entendiendo su mano señalando la silla desocupada ―Siéntate Eren― el moreno obedeció a su padre sentándose sin quitar la mirada hacia él, el mayor acomodó sus lentes que ocultaba sus ojos marrón claro y aclaró su garganta ―Los he traído aquí para darles una noticia importante― comenzó a hablar sin quitar su semblante serio ―Como sabemos que viene muy pronto tu cumplirás 17 años Eren, decidí cumplir tu deseo de ir a Francia― a las palabras de su padre, el moreno abrió ampliamente sus ojos sorprendido, desde pequeño su segundo sueño siempre fue ir a Francia pero con la condición que se encontraba su madre adoptó por olvidarse de eso.

―¡¿E-en serio?! ¿Podré visitar Francia?― Exclamó emocionado levantándose del asiento como reacción a la noticia.

―Aún no he terminado de hablar, siéntate― avergonzado por su actitud obedeció nuevamente sentándose poniendo más atención al mayor ―No iras a visitar Francia Eren― aquello dejó confundido al ojiverde, había dicho que iría y ahora que no, ¿Dónde se dirigía esta conversación? ―Nos mudaremos a Francia, ya tengo todo listo, la casa, mi trabajo y el traslado de tu madre.

―¿De verdad? ¡Genial!― la alegría era mayor para el moreno, entonces no solo visitaría más bien viviría en el país que tanto le gusta y donde su mejor amigo de la infancia Armin se había mudado hace unos años, no solo era por eso, en Francia vivía el compositor que tanto admiraba, esto era como una oportunidad para poder conocerlo.

―También, tendrás una presentación en unos días en el _Palais Garnier_*, es una gran oportunidad para ti Eren, asistirán varios compositores y personas muy importante de París― A todo esto, el castaño estaba maravillado, tocar en unos de los teatros más importantes y característicos de la capital francesa, ya no sabía que decir solo preguntar cuando se irían ―Partimos mañana― Al parecer Grisha leyó su mente o más bien, Eren era como un libro abierto. Mikasa por su parte solo esbozaba una leve y sutil sonrisa al notar la alegría del moreno, ella es feliz si Eren es feliz. Los dos jóvenes de levantaron de la mesa con permiso del mayor para dirigirse a sus habitaciones para comenzar a empacar, Alexandra Tarnoski la ama de llaves de la casa que estaba cerca preguntó a los dos si necesitaban ayuda con sus cosas para empacarlas, Mikasa sin duda aceptó pero Eren no, era su orgullo, él lo haría solo, Alexandra dio una reverencia yendo primero a la habitación de la joven dejándolos solos en las escaleras, el ojiverde andaba algo pensativo y eso lo notó la pelinegro.

―¿Qué tanto piensas? Eren― preguntó curiosa mirando al castaño, que al oírla salió de sus profundos pensares para darle una mirada ―¿No estás pensando en él otra vez?

―¿Crees que este en mi presentación? Realmente me gustaría conocerlo personalmente― comentó el castaño, desde pequeño admiraba a ese compositor, amaba las canciones tan dulces y hermosas que lograba sacar sus manos con el piano. Mikasa lo miraba fijamente con su semblante serio, dio un suspiro continuando a subir las escaleras.

―No creo que este, está retirado, ya no cuenta como compositor― la voz neutral de la pelinegro enojo un poco al moreno, siempre ella era así al tema.

―Él todavía es un compositor, además es y fue uno de los grandes músicos de toda Francia Mikasa, no entiendo tu desprecio, tienen el mismo apellido, pueden ser familia― Mikasa detuvo de caminar al momento que escuchó al castaño, volteo su mirada algo afilada y sería hacía Eren.

―Que tengamos el mismo apellido es pura coincidencia, no significa que seamos familia― Eren se sorprendió al notar la frialdad en la voz de su hermana, sabía que no le agradaba oír sobre aquel compositor pero no para tanto ―Ya empaquemos nuestras cosas― el ojiverde se quedó callado subiendo lo que faltaba de las escaleras aún algo sorprendido por la actitud de Mikasa, era mejor quedarse callado mientras, aunque hay cosas que no comprende completamente de la pelinegra.

. . .

Después de haber empacado todo e ir al avión que Grisha logró conseguir solo para ellas ya que por el estado de Carla tenía que llevar a los médicos asignados que la cuidaban y el equipo especializados, era un gasto grande pero todo por la salud de su madre. Eren se encontraba más que feliz como un niño pequeño, entre el vuelo había hablado con su madre por unos minutos explicándole lo grandioso que era el gran compositor Levi Ackerman y que si lo conocía sin duda se lo presentaría, Carla le sonreía al verlo tan entusiasmado y feliz, el castaño igual le mencionó sobré su presentación en el _Palais Garnier_ ―Sé que lo harás maravilloso Eren, como siempre― murmuró con levedad levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del castaño que al sentirla tomo ésta con suavidad.

―Todas las canciones que tocaré te las dedicaré mamá, verás que estarás orgullosa de mi― mencionó esbozando una amplia sonrisa, Carla soltó una leve risa para llevar su mano que acariciaba la mejilla del moreno hasta sus cabellos acariciando estos igualmente.

―Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti Eren― dicho esto, el castaño se levantó para besar la frente de su madre y susurrar un "te amo" nunca dejará de decírselo, ya que el temor de perderla oscurece su puro corazón.

El vuelo no tardó demasiado, fue aproximadamente de una hora y media, llegando al _Aeropuerto de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle* _ bajaron del avión en la terminal 1 donde un joven de entre 16 y 17 años de estatura pequeña con cabellos rubios hasta llegar a dorados y ojos azules esperaba con un letrero en sus manos donde tenía escrito "Bienvenue Eren et Mikasa", con sus orbes intentaba visualizar a su mejor amigo que vendría a vivir a Francia, entre la multitud que caminaba al fin pudo ver esa cabellera castaña y azabache de sus amigos ―¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!― corrió hacía ellos con la pancarta en sus manos, los dos al oír su chico llevaron sus miradas al pequeño rubio, Eren igual corrió hacia él dándose un gran abrazo de reencuentro, era como 5 años que veía a su mejor amigo.

―¡Me alegra volver a verte Armin!― dijo mientras abrazaba la anatomía del ojiazul, Armin se deshizo el abrazo para mirarle con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―También me alegra verte Eren, me alegra tanto que vivas en Francia, siempre fue tu sueño― el moreno asintió ―¡Ah! También me alegra verte a ti Mikasa― notó la presencia de la pelinegra que estaba junto a Eren, Armin saludo a los esposos Jäeger y sobre todo a la señora Carla que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas ya que se cansaba rápido al caminar, Carla una vez también era como una madre para él cuando visitaba la casa del castaño, después de saludar comenzaron a caminar a la salida, el Armin y Eren platicaban a gusto, entre la plática, el rubio se percató que la mano derecha del moreno aún tenía esa marca.

―Eren, ¿Aún tienes eso en la mano?― preguntó el ojiazul señalando la mano derecha del ajeno, Eren miró lo que señalaba y soltó una leve risa.

―Sí, siempre estará, es una marca de nacimiento― comentó el ojiverde sin dejar de mirar la marca que se encontraba debajo de su dedo pulgar entre la palma y el dorso.

―Es muy extraña, parece una mordida.

―No tan extraña como la manzana deformada que tienes en el glúteo izquierdo Armin― comentó Mikasa como si nada, Eren comenzó a carcajearse mientras Armin se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

―¡N-no es mi culpa me cayera el traje de baño cuando éramos niños― el rubio intentó defenderse pero solo logró que Eren continuara riendo y que Mikasa soltara una leve sonrisa.

. . .

La casa que Grisha compró era casi idéntica que su casa pero un poco más cálida y hogareña pero muy grande y amplia. Se instalaron escogiendo una habitación, para Carla fue la más grande para que estuviera cómoda teniendo todo el equipo necesario para su cuidado, a Eren y Mikasa escogieron al azar sus cuartos, eran iguales en amplitud y en apariencia. Haber acomodado todo el ojiverde se tiró a la cama pesando sobre su nueva vida en París, se preguntaba si se encontraría con Levi en la presentación de dos días.

Al fin el día de la presentación llegó y Eren de estaba muriendo de nervios, no era su primera presentación más bien era por las personas que asistirían, compositores, academias, personas importantes del país y sobre todo Levi. Antes de la hora fueron al _Palais Garnier_ para prepararse, Armin los acompaño para darle apoyo, entre el camerino el castaño se vistió con su Frac* color negro y guantes color blanco de seda, una estilista que entró cuando supo que se había vestido quiso arreglarle el cabello pero Eren se negaba, odiaba ese estilo "elegante" pero resultó victoriosa la estilista, el castaño se veía espectacular y elegante, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de la imagen que proyectaba, un "nada mal" apareció en su mente, no siempre se vestía tan elegante; el ruido de la puerta al ser tocada interrumpió al ojiverde que se miraba en el espejo, un "adelante" se escuchó haciendo que Mikasa junto con Armin entraran, el castaño al verlos se quedó sorprendido al verlos, Mikasa traía puesto un vestido color rojo vino decorando de algunos toques de plata que llegaba hasta el piso, estaba maquillada pero al estilo natural, sus cabellos oscuros amarrados de forma muy elegante y hermosa, llevaba un collar que parecía de diamantes que era el toque final, el moreno sabía que era hermosa pero esto sobrepasaba los limites. Armin llevaba un esmoquin color blanco y el moño negro, sus cabellos rubios estaban como se peinaba siempre bien acomodados.

―Te ves muy bien Eren― comentó Armin al verlo.

―Sí, te ves muy bien― continuó Mikasa con una leve sonrisa, Eren río un poco acercándose a los dos.

―Yo digo lo mismo de ustedes, se ven muy bien.

―Eren, tu mamá quiere verte antes de la presentación― la pelinegra se había acordado de lo que Carla le había dicho, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa palmando el hombro de la ajena.

―También es tu mamá Mikasa, recuerdalo― diciendo eso salió del camerino dejando un "si" de los labios de la azabache, el ojiverde caminó hasta visualizar a su madre que estaba sentada en unas de las butacas del escenario, ella vestía con un vestido color lavanda muy bonito que le llegaba hasta los talones, zapatos bajos del mismo color y su cabello perfectamente peinado, esa era la mujer más hermosa para el castaño, sin duda alguna, al ya estar con ella tomó la mano de su amada madre besando su dorso con elegancia ―¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa se encuentra en este lugar?― preguntó con un tono divertido que hizo que riera con levedad.

―Porque tenía que ver a su hermoso hijo tocar, no podía perdérselo― musitó tomando su mano que sostenía la propia, Eren esbozó una sonrisa volviendo a besar el dorso de la mano de su mamá.

―Pero es por su salud que debes estar en la casa, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo― Carla dio otra leve conmovida por las palabras de su hijo.

―No me pasará nada, soy muy fuerte― el castaño asintió depositando un beso en los cabellos ajenos, realmente no quería nada le pasara, imaginar que perdiera su hermoso cabello no podía aguantarlo, ya era notable la diferencia de cantidad, si ella decía que era fuerte, era fuerte, le creía.

―Está bien, me tengo que ir, en unos momentos más dará inicio la función― dijo alejándose de ella dándole el ultimo saludo antes de retirarse a su camerino nuevamente.

. . .

Faltaba media hora para que la presentación diera inicio, Levi ya estaba en su auto vestido con su esmoquin negro y su cabello amarrado con una coleta baja dejando solo su flequillo que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus ojos, odiaba peinarse así pero era necesario, se encontraba manejando hasta el _Palais Garnier_, Zoe le dijo que le esperaría en la puerta del teatro a las 9 de la noche, si no está ahí lo golpearía por hacerle esperar, al llegar al lugar notó que mucha gente anda llegando, pudo reconocer a varios compositores que una vez trabajó con ellos, al igual gente de otras naciones como de Alemania, Estados Unidos, Corea, Japón, España, etc. Se sorprendió a la cantidad de personas que llegaban, entonces ¿ese niño era tan bueno como dicen? Tiene que probarlo por el mismo, llegando a la entrada se bajó dejando Valet Parking estacionar su vehículo, entre la multitud de la entrada comenzó a buscar con sus ojos al estúpido de Zoe, que no fue nada difícil ya que este comenzó a saltar y gritar su nombre como loco.

―Ni aquí te puedes comportar como alguien normal― Levi miró fulminante afilando sus ojos ya que por los gritos del alto tenían las miradas sobre ellos ―Era suficiente un gesto con la mano, maldito cuatro ojos.

―¡Ah! Perdón, es que eres tan bajito que te podías perder enanín― Hanji comenzó a reírse sabiendo que ahora Levi estaba furioso con lo que había dicho, mientras tanto el azabache contenía las ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ya que se encontraban en un lugar muy importante.

―Solo busquemos los malditos asientos de una puta vez― comentó rabiatado caminando entre las butacas viendo el número que le tocaban, al encontrarlos que eran casi los del enfrente a unas tres filas del escenario se acomodaron mirando cómo se llenaba lentamente todos los asientos, entretanto miraba cada persona de enfrente captó una chica de cabellos igual de oscuros como los de él que lo miraba de una forma desagradable ―¿Y esta que le pasa? tks…― chasqueo la lengua apartando la mirada enojado, que una mocosa lo mirara de esa manera y sin saber el por qué lo en cabreaba, entre la espera se pudo escuchar que era la tercera llamada abriendo el telón dejando ver a cinco personas que sostenían unos contrabajos y violonchelos, seguramente era para acompañar al menor que tocaría, los reflectores se asomaron en unas de las esquinas del escenario donde salía un joven de cabellos castaños y vestido con un Frac negro con un violín, la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras daba un reverencia y acomodaba el instrumento entre su cuello y hombro.

―¿Ves lo hermoso que es Eren? Realmente es como un ángel― musito Hanji entrelazando sus manos mirando con admiración el chico, Levi no apartaba su mirada sobre el chico y el momento que este abrió sus ojos pudo apreciar un hermoso y raro color verde esmeralda que brillaban, no supo el por qué pero se quedó embobado viendo esos ojos.

―Eren…― murmuró el azabache mientras que el castaño comenzaba a mover sus manos.

…CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Al fin subo el primer cap de esta historia ;w; bueno como se los dije en el prólogo Hanji sería hombre ya que quiero salir de la rutina -w- espero que no las incomode. En la historia tengo pensado en poner algunas canciones de Yiruma, ya que amo a ese tipo ;; toca hermoso el piano asdasdasd, también yo estudie piano hace un tiempo pero no me acuerdo mucho uwu así si hay algo mal avísenme si saben también del piano.<strong>

**¡Dejen comentarios, Follows y Fav! O si no Levi les dará con la chancla xD es broma, pero los está vigilando jajajaja.**

***Palais Garnier: También conocido como La Ópera Garnier es uno de los teatros más importantes de París.**

***** **Aeropuerto de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle: Aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gualle.**

***Frac: Es el traje elegante que comúnmente utilizan los directores de orquesta y los que tocan los instrumentos, frecuentemente es usado como traje de noche de personas importantes y alto rango, hasta los en los oscares es utilizado.**


	3. 2 Melodía

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Fanfiction yaoi (si no te gusta, tienes todo el derecho de no leer, si es lo contrario, disfrútalo), Rencarnación, Lemon (más adelante), personajes AU y creo que un poco de OOC, Hanji es un hombre pero sigue siendo la misma loca de siempre (?).**

**Notas al final, disfruten**

**Aviso: Les recomiendo antes de leer escuchar las piezas que están para que comprendan un poco. "Schindler 's List", "Le Staccato Op.10 No.4, "Nocturno, Op.27 en C# menor", "****Ellens dritter Gesang III, D. 839, Op. 52 No.6 (Ave María)". Son obras hermosas, pero con una sinfonía de Violín que encuentren puede ayudar demasiado, la lectura junto a la música clásica ayuda mucho en la relajación.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: Melodía<em>

_**La melodía es la esencia de la música.**_

—_Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart._

Los minutos pasaban y sus oídos se deleitaban por la melodía que producía el muchacho, la forma que tomaba el violín era correcta, delicada y perfecta. Para un mocoso como él no estaba tan mal, debía admitir que se sorprendió del talento que tenía, le recordaba sus días cuando era joven y empezaba con el piano, como si hubiera nacido para ello, tocar y crear tan hermosa música, realmente le daba hermosos como amargos recuerdos. La primera pieza que tocaba era de una de la "Lista de Schindler", la película del 1993 donde cada melodía que se dedicaron a crear era tranquila, donde te surgía los sentimientos de aquella época, donde todo estaba controlado por los Nazi, sufrimiento, dolor, esperanza, cada sentimiento surgía en cada nota, pero la forma que el mocoso tocaba expresaba más aquellos sentimientos, si no fuera por su personalidad sombría y fría juraría que empezaría a llorar, cosa que nunca pasaría.

Sus ojos verde olivo se fijaban en el cuerpo del castaño inspeccionando cada movimiento que hacía, este parecía que bailaba al ritmo de la música, con tanta calma y hermosura, sin duda era un prodigio, quizá Hanji tenía algo de razón.

—Dime que no es precioso enanín, sin duda alguna es un ángel tocando— La voz de Zoe lo sacó del trance que tenía mientras oía la música, quitó sus ojos del chico para mirarlo con enojo. Desconcentrándolo mientras estaba ocupado le enfadaba y más cuando se trataba de la música clásica.

—Cállate, no me dejas oír— Replicó volviendo a mirar al castaño ignorando completamente la existencia de Zoe. Por alguna razón que quería dejar de ver al joven, quizá la delicadeza de sus movimientos al tocar lo hipnotizaban junto con las melodías que sacaba del instrumento, no sabía el por qué pero no podía apartar su mirada, los violonchelos daban un toque perfecto, como no había una Orquesta que lo acompañen se podía apreciar el sonido de las cuerdas y era de gusto para los oídos. Pasaron unos minutos y terminó la pieza, de costumbre se escucharon los aplausos por parte del público que entre ellos él también aplaudía, se lo merecía el mocoso, el castaño abrió sus ojos llevando su mirada al público para dar una reverencia, en ese momento lo volteó a ver. El azabache sentía la mirada del castaño, por impulso también lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo y se percató que el chico había sonreído, esto le provocó un estremecimiento a Levi, que le sonriera le fue extraño y más cuando le había mirado. El castaño acomodó nuevamente el violín en su hombro y barbilla empezando a tocar, está vez no fue una melodía calmada como la anterior, era más violenta como elaborada entre un juego de notas altas con las bajas, sin duda era la pieza "Le Staccato Op.10 No.4", el chico tenía un gran control con su mano para interpretar una pieza así.

Al finalizar el telón se cerró dejando perplejo al azabache — "¿tan rápido se acabó?"— Pensó, un recital no dura tan poco y menos con dos piezas, pero nuevamente el telón se abrió mostrando al chico con las cinco personas que lo acompañan en la orquesta y una más, ahora un piano se integraba.

—Interesante…— Murmuró a lo bajo paciente por ver que haría, ver su amado instrumento en el escenario le llenaba de tranquilidad, esperaba que el hombre que tocaría el piano fuera bueno y no arruine nada. No perdía de vista el chico que volvía a acomodar el violín en hombro y cuello, esta vez el piano empezó con una lenta como pausada melodía; al instante supo que canción se trataba, el chico tocaría la pieza de Fédéric Chopin "Nocturno Op.27" pero en C# menor, buena elección pero al pianista le faltaba precisión en las notas. Ignorando aquello se concentró al chico que comenzó a mover sus manos comenzando a tocar, la pieza en violín sonaba perfecta y las notas llegaban perfectamente, ya había oído la pieza en violín en otras veces pero el chico lograba mantener la melodía tal como era. Sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de cada sonido, cuando la pieza terminó el piano comenzó a tocar el "Ellens Dritter Gesang III" mejor conocido como el Ave María. Él no era religioso sin embargo en el momento que el castaño empezó con el violín sintió una energía en su cuerpo, ¡Por la Mierda! Parecía sacado de un cantico celestial y ahora veía a un Ángel tocando. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, este chico cautivaba corazones solo con una simple melodía.

Terminando la pieza el telón se volvió a cerrar y los aplausos resonaban por todo el lugar. Los reflectores se fijaron en el centro del escenario donde el joven volvió a salir, en ese momento todos —Incluyendo el azabache— se levantaron de su asiento intensificando los aplausos, el chico dio una reverencia para volver a irse al interior del escenario. El ojigrís dio un suspiro, muchas emociones en una sola noche era demasiado para él, quien diría que un mocoso pudiera hacerle sentir algo así en su corazón frío, y sobre todo con una elegancia al tocar el instrumento, sin duda alguna aquel apodo le quedaba a la perfección "Manos de Ángel". Acomodo su traje para después darle una mirada a su compañero y hablarle.

—Ya vamos Zo...¿Por qué carajos estas llorando?— Al verle se topó con un lloroso y mocoso Zoe que no paraba de llorar y aplaudir como idiota, a veces pensaba que su amigo era idiota de nacimiento —Deja de llorar y vámonos de aquí.

—Es que…fue tan hermoso, tan cautivador, tan maravilloso— Decía el más alto mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba sus mocos que salían. Esto asqueo al azabache, chasqueo la lengua comenzando a caminar a la salida —¡Enanín! Espérame, voy a hacer algo.

Aquello detuvo al azabache y antes de poder pronunciar con su boca un "¿Hacer qué?" el castaño corrió hacia donde estaba el BackStage* —¡Hanji!— el castaño se perdió de su vista mientras que la multitud de la gente caminaba hacia la salida. Genial, ahora debía esperar a su estúpido cuatro ojos que se fue donde carajos lugar. Cuando lo vea en la academia seguro que le daría un buen golpe, uno por decirle "Enanín" toda la noche y otro por dejarlo esperando en al teatro.

. . .

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo, no esperaba que tantas personas estuvieran presentes en el lugar y sobre todo él. Cuando sus ojos se toparon por milésima de segundo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, no tenía duda. Era Levi, estaba ahí, lo estaba observando, casi arruinaba la presentación de por los nervios pero supo controlarse, ver que le aplaudía con euforia al terminar le causaba una gran felicidad. Pudo verlo, después de tanto tiempo, su cabello ahora es largo pero no le quitaba aquella apariencia fría y sería, una curvatura pareció en sus labiales, después de tanto tiempo esperando poder ver a la persona que tanto admiraba ya era posible. Era esa persona, había asistido y eso le hacía demasiado feliz, pero ¿le habrá gustado su presentación? Para ser el mejor compositor y músico de toda Francia podía ser demasiado estricto respecto a la música o puede que no haya gustado ya que solo era un simple chiquillo. El moreno se desesperaba con tan sólo sacar conclusiones por sí solo.

Tenía miedo.

—Eren— La voz de Carla, su madre, llamó su atención mientras se quitaba el moño del Frac en su camerino, su vista se fijó en la mujer que entraba en la silla du ruedas junto con su padre y Mikasa con Armin atrás de ellos.

—Mamá— Musitó el moreno mientras caminaba hacía la anatomía de la mujer e hincarse a su altura tomando las delicadas manos de ella —¿Qué te ha parecido la presentación? ¿Te gustó?— preguntaba curioso sin dejar de mirar a su madre. Carla sonrió llevando su diestra a la mejilla de su hijo dando una suave acaricia.

—Me gustó demasiado, estoy muy orgullosa de ti— Eren sonrió ampliamente al escucharla, bueno, sabía que tendría aquellos comentarios pero le alegraba más que lo dijera los labios de su madre, le llenaba de felicidad. El castaño se levantó de donde estaba para besar la frente de Carla, estaba agradecido de tenerla con vida, nunca se sabía cuándo dejaría de ver aquella dulce sonrisa en sus labios, le aterraba perderla.

—Felicidades Eren, brillabas en el escenario— La voz de Armin provocó que sacara una risa, no era para tanto.

—Exageras— Comentó el castaño mientras se acercaba a los dos, hasta que su vista se enfocó en una persona que se acercaba a ellos. Al verle mejor supo de quien se trataba pero se quedó perplejo al ver que no se trataba de ella, es más, era un él. Según lo que investigó sobre Levi, era que tenía un manager que respondía con el nombre de Hanji Zoe, con las fotos que habpia visto pensaba que se trataba de una mujer por sus rasgos y largo cabello, pero sólo era una idea errónea.

—Muy buenas noches, familia Jäeger ¿no?— Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños llevando su mano levantada hacía Grisha para saludarlo. Grisha miraba seriamente a Zoe ya que se trataba de un extraño de cabellos largos que se había acercado a su familia, esto lo pudo notar el castaño y dando una sonrisa amplia volvió a hablar.

—Me presento, Soy Hanji Zoe, subdirector de la academia de música Rose. Vine a felicitar al joven Eren ya que fue una presentación maravillosa— Tomó sin aviso la mano de Grisha para estrecharla y saludarlo. A la acción del hambre solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa y corresponder el saludo.

—Grisha Jäeger, el gusto es mío— Hanji soltó su mano para dirigir su mirada a Eren, que estaba más que confundido por la apariencia de este, aún le sorprendía el gran similitud de una mujer en aquel hombre, como también un sentimiento que ya lo había conocido una vez en su vida.

Zoe tomó ahora la mano del joven moreno sorprendiéndolo en el acto, la mirada de él algo psicópata, un escalofrió recorrió por su espina dorsal, aquella mirada era aterradora.

—Pequeño Eren, tocas divino, realmente tienes un talento espectacular. Mis felicitaciones— Eren rio quedito, realmente era Hanji, energético ante todo. Su mente recordó sus palabras anteriores "_Subdirector de la academia Rose"_ el moreno había escuchado alguna vez aquel lugar, era la academia de música de Levi, tenía que ser obvio, Hanji casi nunca se despegaba del azabache y la posibilidad que ella, no, él esté en aquella academia.

—¿Academia Rose? ¿La academia de música que Levi creó?— Preguntó el castaño mientras tenía un brillo en sus ojos verde esmeralda, Hanji podría ayudarle ver al azabache. En cambio, el hombre notó el entusiasmo del chico haciendo que dará una risa mientras soltaba las manos del joven. Del bolsillo de su saco tomó una de sus tarjetas de presentación para dársela al moreno.

—Creo que debes ser un admirador de Levi, en la tarjeta se encuentra la dirección de la academia, sería un placer que nos visitaras— Eren miraba la tarjeta leyendo cada palabra que tenía.

["_**Academia de música Rose  
><strong>__Francia –París *********_

_Hanji Zoe  
>Subdirector<br>+33*******_

_Lance Levi Ackerman  
>FundadorDirector  
>+33********"<em>]

No creía que después de tanto tiempo de admirar a Levi podía verlo, además que en aquella tarjeta tenía el número telefónico de él. Hoy era el mejor día de su vida.

—G-gracias, claro que iré— En su rostro se plasmaba una amplia sonrisa, era eminente que el moreno se encontraba más que emocionado, era aquello el por qué quería venir a Francia, era para conocerlo. El moreno estaba excitado de la emoción.

—¡Qué bien!, espero verte pronto Eren— Con una sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre se despidió de la familia para poder retirarse y así encontrarse con el azabache que había dejado sólo en la salida. Seguramente recibiría un golpe por parte de él, pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que el niño cambiaría la vida de Levi.

. . .

—¡Mira Mikasa! Al fin podré ver a Levi— Cuando el hombre de cabellos castaños se retiró, lo primero que hizo fue a mostrarles a su hermana y a Armin la tarjeta de la dirección de la academia. En su voz se podía captar toda la emoción que tenía como también en su rostro que plasmaba una amplia sonrisa. La azabache no le agradaba la idea de que Eren fuera a ver a aquel hombre, aunque intentara fingir que al menos le cayera bien no podía, le disgustaba totalmente.

—¿En serio? ¿No es la persona que tanto admiras desde pequeño?— El rubio se acercó a su mejor amigo para ver si era verdad lo que decía. Cuando sus orbes leyeron la dirección y el número del compositor sus ojos se abrieron completamente, era cierto, todo estaba en aquella hoja de cartón.

—Sí, sí. Ahí estaba, me estaba viendo en el escenario, aún no me lo creo— Su cuerpo aún temblaba al recordarlo.

—¡Genial! Ahora puedes ir a…-

—Me niego— La voz de la azabache interrumpió a Armin —No creo que sea buena idea que vayas con ese hombre. No me agrada.

Eren al escucharla se sorprendió con sus palabras, ella sabía cuánto tiempo había deseado ver a Levi, para que se comporte así le molestaba.

—Aunque te niegues, yo iré a verlo— El castaño miraba desafiante a su hermana, no dejaría que por gustos de ella no cumpliera su sueño—Mañana mismo iré.

—No lo permitiré.

—¡Iré! ¡No eres mi madre Mikasa!— El grito de Eren exaltó a todos los presentes y más a la pelinegro. Sabía perfectamente que el castaño era terco pero fácilmente se enojaba pero le dolía que le gritara. Entre los balbuceos de las presentes, Eren se retiró del lugar ignorando cualquier llamado proveniente de sus amigos y de Mikasa. Iría, iba ir a verlo sin importar el impedimento que se presentara, no dejaría que algo estúpido arruinaría sus sueños y menos los egoístas deseos de su hermana. Iría a ver a Levi quieran o no.

Después de lo ocurrido en el BackStage, el moreno no le dirigió la palabra a la azabache durante el resto que quedaba del día, seguía enojado por su forma de pensar sobre Levi. Quzá sea exageración suya, pero estaba cansado de que se comportara muy sobreprotector con él, ya era grande, no necesitaba cuidados extremos. Llegando el día siguiente, el castaño se levantó de lo más temprano que podía, suponía que las clases en la academia Rose inician temprano siendo una escuela de música de prestigio y calidad, aunque había otra razón para levantarse a esa hora. Quería verlo antes que nadie.

Antes de bajar se dio una última mirada el espejo, tenía puestas sus mejores prendas —según su criterio— llevaba puestos unos pantalones grises algo pegados pero frescos que combinaban con la camisa color arena y chaleco café claro, para terminar el conjunto, unos Derby shoes* de color arena. Se veía bien, ya que es joven, el atuendo le daba una imagen fresca. Tomó su maleta y que obvias razones también a su amado violín, bajó lo más rápido posible las escaleras yendo directamente a la puerta donde esperaba el chofer que lo llevaría.

—¡Ya me voy!— Gritó saliendo de la casa, ignorando a Alexandra* que le decía que sí no iba a desayunar. Con rapidez corrió al vehículo que estaba listo, entró en este sintiendo un nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo. A unos minutos estaría con Levi, quería pellizcarse para asegurarse si no era un sueño en el que se negaba en despertar.

—¿A dónde lo llevo, joven Eren?— Preguntó el chofer al ver al castaño en el asiento trasero.

—A la academia Rose, por favor— Respondió cortésmente, por suerte su padre había contratado un chofer de nacionalidad francesa y que sabía perfectamente las calles de París.

El castaño miraba la ventana del auto, observando los arboles como las construcciones pasar rápidamente, cada segundo que pasaba sus latidos aumentaban provocando que él mismo pudiera oírlos. La emoción era mucho, no sabía qué hacer cuando esté enfrente de aquel hombre, se mordió su inferior, era mejor no pensarlo. Las yemas de sus manos pasan sobre la tela rasposa de la funda del violín, un sentimiento de duda volvió a crecer en su interior.

¿_Dejaría que tocara con él? _aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente, ya lo vio tocar en el Palais Garnier, si oyera de sus labios la aceptación seguramente saltaría por ahí, pero tendría que comportarse.

—Joven Eren, hemos llegado.

Las palabras del chofer sacaron de sus pensamientos al castaño, atónito volteó a ver la entrada de dicha "escuela". La entrada constaba de una enorme reja blanca adornada de vegetación que le daba un toque clásico, en el interior se veía algunos campos florales y fuentes, los colores de las flores eran variadas, purpuras, rojas, azules, amarillas, rosas, todo tipo de colores. En el medio se encontraba una fuente que ocupaba casi la mitad del camino, todo lo que sus ojos verdes captaban lo asombraban, el vehículo se estacionó en frente de lo que se trata de la academia, un gran edificio de color blanco con toques dorados que resaltaban las decoraciones al estilo barroco.

—Que hermoso…— Susurró sin dejar de mirar el lugar, tenía el conocimiento de que Levi poseía de grandes riquezas pero de que construyera una academia de aquella apariencia no estaba en su imaginación.

Bajó del auto, sintiendo la brisa de la mañana acompañada de un dulce olor de las flores, sin duda, el lugar era hermoso para sus ojos. Su caminar lo llevó a la entrada que era dos puertas grandes blancas que parecía ser una madera fina, cuando iba a tocar estas puertas se abrieron dándole un pequeño susto al castaño. Tras ellas, estaba el hombre que había hablado ayer, Zoe plasmaba una sonrisa mientras lo miraba.

—Sabía que ibas a venir.

El castaño dio una risa nerviosa mientras plasmaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dije que vendría, señor Zoe.

—Pff…no me digas "señor Zoe", ni que fuera alguien viejo— Río el castaño mayor dejando pasar al moreno —Dime Hanji, Eren.

—De acuerdo, Hanji— Al entrar, el moreno se encontró con varios cuadros y esculturas en el lugar, todo referente a la música. El piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra roja de una textura que parecía ser suave al tacto, al alzar su mirada contempló el techo que colgaban de ellos unos candelabros que parecían ser de puro cristal que dejaban caer diamantes al vacío — ¿De verdad esto es una escuela?

La apariencia del lugar superaba sus expectativas. Zoe río a la pregunta del menor, era como la tercera vez que oía aquello en los labios de alguien.

—La academia Rose consta de una educación refinada al tema de la música clásica, por ello necesitamos dar la imagen más hermosa y delicada como debe ser una melodía. Además que Levi escogió toda la decoración— Hanji hablaba con seriedad mientras llevaba al joven entre los pasillos de la academia, el moreno al escucharla dejó salir un pequeño "wow" en sus labios. El mayor miró a Eren pensando en algo que tal vez sería buena idea —Eren ¿Te gustaría estudiar en nuestra academia?

—¿Estudiar aquí?— La propuesta del mayor dejó al joven perplejo, su idea no era estudiar en el lugar —No se…ya soy catalogado como un niño prodigio, me sentiría mal y…

—Puede de haber otro instrumento que te llame la atención, Eren— Interrumpió el castaño al moreno —A veces uno se encierra en su mundo evitando expandirse, ese es un error del humano. Además de que sería un honor tenerte aquí.

El moreno pensó en las palabras de Zoe, si estudiaba en el lugar podía aprender cosas nuevas, también podía ver todos los días a él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que aceptara la propuesta.

—Acepto, estudiaré en la academia.

—¡Perfecto! Estoy tan contento— Hanji abrazó al menor con fuerza sorprendiendo a este por el acto, solo pudo reír al notar la felicidad del hombre—Ahora tenemos que avisarle al director de la nueva llegada de un alumno.

—Director…¿Te refieres a Levi?— Al escuchar aquello, su corazón dio un brinco, aún era muy pronto.

—Sí, sé que te mueres de ganas de conocer al enano. Vamos— Sin dejar contestar al menor, tomó su muñeca haciendo que ambos corrieran a entre los pasillos, fueron hacia donde estaba una ancha escalera que tenía ciertos cristales de colores con una alfombra dorada en ella. Al subir entraron a otro pasillo que estaba adornado con pequeñas figuras de instrumentos musicales.

—Espere…N-no tan rápido Han…

Cada vez que se adentraban sus oídos percibieron una suave melodía proveniente de un piano, el moreno abrió sus ojos, conocía a la perfección aquella delicadeza al tocar que producía perfectos agudos y graves al compás de la canción. La fuerza del sonido aumentaba cada vez que daba un paso más, hasta que los dos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de madera con líneas talladas a mano. Eren no podía hablar, sus oídos estaban captando el talento de aquel hombre, al instante reconoció la pieza que sonaba, era hermosa pero se escuchaba aún más.

—Hermoso ¿no?— Preguntó Hanji mientras habría lentamente, el menor asintió viendo como la puerta se abría en cámara lenta, una silueta aparecía frente a sus ojos, un hombre de cabellos largos y azabaches con una complexión delgada que movía sus dedos con delicadeza como si el piano se rompiera al pleno tacto. Aún no se creía que tenía aquel hombre enfrente de él hasta que terminó de tocar y dio una mirada a las dos personas que lo veían. En ese momento sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraron con unos inexpresivos ojos olivos, su corazón se paralizó, un choque eléctrico recorrió por su espina dorsal, su mente se quedó en blanco por unos instante que de golpe recobró la conciencia.

—¡Enanín, tenemos a un alumno nuevo!— Zoe gritó mientras se acercaba al azabache que se levantaba del taburete mientras cerraba las teclas del hermoso y grande piano que brillaba con los rayos del sol que entraba por las ventanas. El pelinegro ignoró al molestoso de Zoe y sólo ubicó su mirada en el moreno que estaba sólo estaba parado en el lugar viéndolo, dejó salir un suspiro tomando las partituras del atril.

—Esa canción…—Las palabras de Eren llamarón la atención del azabache y de Zoe— Es de Lee Ru-Ma…es-

—Kiss the Rain*— Terminó la frase el azabache acercándose al menor—Famoso compositor, conocido entre jóvenes y adultos, con edad de 36 años, Lee Ru-Ma.

El castaño mayor miraba aquella escena entre los dos, en su interior aguantaba una leve risa que si salía de sus labios seguramente recibiría un golpe por parte del azabache. Zoe se acercó a un Eren embobado abrazándolo de los hombros dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Enanín, desde hoy Eren estudiará con nosotros. ¿No es maravilloso?

Levi cruzó los brazos observando detenidamente al menor, el chico que una vez vio en la noche anterior en el teatro más grande París, entonces adivinó lo que el cuatro ojos haría en el BackStage. Notaba que el moreno tenía una mirada perdida hacía él, eso le fastidiaba un poco, movió sus labios para formular una palabra hasta que el moreno habló primero.

—L-Levi…Enséñeme tocar el piano.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin el segundo capítulo de esta historia, sé que me lanzarán piedras…y las recibiré ya que me lo merezco ;w;<strong>

**BackStage: Tras vestidores de un teatro o estudio de grabación.**

**Alexandra: La ama de llaves (Capítulo 1)**

**Kiss the Rain: Pieza más famosa de Yiruma, (2011)**


End file.
